


Worth the Price

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Burnplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't like to share Jason, especially since it lowers the kid's price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Price

               He stalked around the mattress as he looked the young man over. His eyes slowly dragged up the bare body before him, taking in every meticulously placed mark until he reached the one that was so out of place. It was too light to be of his own design. It didn’t fit with the rest of his handiwork that he had left two days prior. Tommy _knew_ that it wasn’t one of _his_ marks. There was an art to the way he decorated Jason’s skin with the dark, blossoming bruises that speckled the boy’s pale flesh. He made sure to leave the deep, dark marks across the boy’s thighs and even darker and larger ones on the younger man’s throat. His marks were meant to show possession not some pathetic sign of lost control.

               “Did you _like_ that?” His voice was a low hiss as he plucked the cigarette from Jason’s thin lips. Shuddering, he watched Tommy inspect the lit tip before climbing onto the mattress. The man’s free hand wrapped around Jason’s throat as he gracefully slipped on top of the younger man’s body, legs bracketing the boy’s sides so he could straddle Jason’s smaller frame.

               Jason swallowed as he balled his hands into fists, gripping the sheets beneath him. “Liked what?” He watched Tommy lower the cigarette until it was merely centimeters above his skin. The man flicked a trail of ash behind the smoke as he moved it along the outline of Jason’s collarbone. The ash was hot, leaving Jason groaning beneath the gentle burn.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed as he pressed the burning tip against the light hickey decorating Jason’s collarbone, allowing the red, hot ring to burn into the boy’s skin as Jason fucking _writhed_ beneath his body. Tommy remained silent, coldly watching the younger man buck helplessly beneath the burn. He didn’t stop moving until he felt the man’s fingers tighten, restricting his airway and forcing him to fall still.

               Jason was panting beneath the man. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and then moved his hands to grip Tommy’s tie. He gave it a gentle tug. “He paid well, old man,” he growled, brows furrowing. Tommy slowly moved to toss the unlit cigarette in the ashtray, bed creaking beneath him with the shifting of his weight.

               When he returned to his previous position, his anger was boiling again. The freshly blistering burn did nothing but calm him enough to toss the cigarette. He wanted to tear Jason apart, to really get the kid to realize that he was _owned_. He wasn’t worth the money that Tommy paid him if he was going to soil himself by allowing other men to touch him. Jason’s worth was simply dropping, and Tommy was not going to keep returning for a product that was _soiled_.

               “Do you like having other men touch you?” His hands were moving again. He pressed his thumb against the burn. Jason choked out a groan as his eyes screwed shut. He thrashed beneath the force of the man’s thumb pressing with all of Tommy’s weight. “Do you like being marked by _pigs_?”

               Tommy pulled his thumb away so he could move his hand down to brush a nasty scar on Jason’s shoulder. It was the mark from the first time he had burned the boy out of anger. The first time they had done _this_.

               “You never learn,” he growled. “I’m only doing what’s best for you and you turn around and become _worthless_ ,” he snarled.

               “I was just-“ Jason was cut off as the man’s hands gripped his jaw. His flesh dimpled beneath the force of Tommy’s grip. He was letting out little gasps, eyes wide as he watched the man slowly lower himself until their lips were barely touching.

               “You were just?” Tommy prompted again. He exhaled slowly, blowing hot breath against Jason’s parted lips.

               Jason had to take a deep, shuddery breath to keep from making any noises he would regret later. “It- It won’t happen again, daddy,” he breathed.

               Tommy pulled his hand away. “You better keep yourself worth your price,” he snarled before pressing his lips against the younger man’s.


End file.
